


The Hero We Needed

by redlizard_rambles



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bethany and Carver Hawke Live, Everyone will have love, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Hero of Ferelden is the Champion, Hero of Ferelden is the Inquisitor, I want to break some hearts, I'm hoping for a happy ending, M/M, Reunions, Self Fan Service, Templar Carver Hawke, Varric and Hawke not friends, Warden Bethany Hawke, Work In Progress, multiple oc - Freeform, to be rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlizard_rambles/pseuds/redlizard_rambles
Summary: Livia Cousland:Hero of Ferelden;Champion of Kirkwall;and nowHerald of Andraste;Girl, just can't catch a break.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Anders/Bethany Hawke, Anders/Female Hawke, Bethany Hawke/Nathaniel Howe, Blackwall/Female Trevelyan, Carver Hawke/Cassandra Pentaghast, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Female Hawke/Sebastian Vael, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fenris/Isabela, Male Adaar/Iron Bull, Morrigan/Male Surana (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Hero Returns

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to use ratings or warnings, because I have no clue how this will go in regards to that. There might be some gore, some suggestive language, definitely swearing. I will put notes here in chapters if I feel the chapter needs a specific warning.

The footsteps coming down the stairs echoed in the small chamber and the guards all took position, their swords pointed right at her neck. 

The door swung open, a silhouette entered and the limited light coming in from the staircase was enough to make her wince. She tried to raise her hands to shield her eyes, but her arms were weighed down with heavy shackles.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you right now,” the voice demanded. 

A second set of footsteps came into the room and gasped. 

“Cassandra, she didn’t do it.” The voice sounded so familiar, but she was so tired, her head snapping under the exhaustion. Steps closer and then the sound of fabric moving as the voice came closer. “Livia?” 

Livia looked up, trying to focus past the pain. 

“Leliana?” she choked out.

“Livia Cousland?!” Cassandra gasped as Livia’s body slumped forward to the floor. 

The surprise was short lived when Cassandra turned her ire towards Leliana. 

“You said you couldn’t find her. You said she disappeared,” she hissed. 

Leliana was as dumbfounded as the Seeker. Despite their, particularly close, time together during the Fifth Blight they had lost contact nearly a decade ago. 

“Cassandra,” Leliana placed a hand on the Seeker’s shoulder, which she shrugged off with a scoff, “I wouldn’t lie to you about this. I sent word but no one had seen her in months. I don’t know why she did not tell me she would be here, but I swear to the Maker, I did not know.”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the bard but accepted it as truth for the time. She knew there would be little she could do against the master spy, but should information come forward to counter the claim, words would be exchanged. 

Cassandra waved her hands standing the guards down. 

“Remove the shackles. Bring her upstairs to a bed and get her water and change of clothes. Find a healer.” Cassandra gave her commands and vanished back up the stairs, letting Leliana and the guards handle the fallen woman. 

\--

When Livia woke the heaviness was lessened, but her throat still ached. Finding a pitcher of water she gulped the cool liquid down eagerly, letting it spill down her chin. 

She found some clothes on the chest at the foot of the bed and carefully dressed, still feeling weak. 

It was only when she reached for her boots she realized her hand was tingling and let out a yelp when she saw the strange green light emanating from it. 

Her cries summoned Leliana and a stranger to her room asking if she was alright. 

“What is this?” her voice shaking. In all her travels she had never seen anything like this. 

The stranger came closer, their cool hands taking her marked hand in theirs. 

She looked at the owner of the hands and was met with a calm smile belonging to a bald elf. 

The irritation in her hand subsided and she nodded that she was okay. 

With some help, she stood up and examined her hand more closely. It felt strangely familiar, the way the light pulled and retreated on her palm. Yet she could find no visible mark from where the light came from, it was as if it was seeped into her very flesh. 

“Come,” Leliana gestured to the door, Livia quickly pulling her boots and a cloak on before following her former companion, the elf trailing just behind them. 

Looking around, Livia realized she was in Haven’s chantry. The interior had changed a bit, but there was no denying the main hall where she faced against Father Eirik and his disciples so long ago. 

The great doors opened, temporarily blinding Livia as she adjusted to the bright diffused sun.  
Her mouth fell open seeing the same green light from her hand on a massive scale in the sky. 

“We’re calling it the Breach,” the elf offered. “It came from an explosion at the Conclave. Everyone is believed to be dead.”

Livia looked to Leliana and she dropped her head confirming the story. 

“I am Solas,” he introduced. 

“Livia,” she responded, still in awe. 

By the Maker. She had seen enough shit in her lifetime and it seemed to be never ending. 

Cassandra joined the trio staring at the sky. 

“Gather everyone from the valley, if she’s awake we need to see if we can close the Breach.”

She barely looked at Livia and openly sneered at Leliana. 

Livia only raised an eyebrow at Leliana who shook her head. Fine, Livia thought, not now, but she would find out what was going on between the two. 

Based on the sigil and the name, this was Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, the Left Hand of the late Divine Justinia. Why she was so enraged with Leliana seemed weird, considering they served the same Divine, but Livia was still fuzzy on many details from the past few days. 

They walked down the path, passing through a Haven Livia barely recognized. There were so many people milling about and tents set up every few feet. At least the atmosphere was the same. Suspicious glares from most people they passed. 

Solas and Cassandra quickened their pace, leaving the two former companions alone. 

“What happened?” Livia finally asked as they cleared the main gate and headed down the eastern road towards the Temple. 

Leliana looked at Livia cautiously. Despite their lack of contact, Leliana worked hard to keep an eye on her friend. They had both been in Kirkwall at the same time, but Leliana was on official Divine business at the time and had been unable to meet. 

And Leliana knew what happened in Kirkwall, the real story and not the one from Varric’s book. She didn’t know why the writer had renamed Livia, “Eve Hawke”, but few knew that the Hero and the Champion were the same person. This is what worried her: what if Livia had changed in the ten years since they last met? What if Livia was the reason for the explosion? There was no loss love between her and the Chantry, she was very sympathetic to mages, and the Kirkwall Bomber was a friend and warden recruited by her. 

Still, it was in Leliana’s best interest to believe Livia was innocent; she would deal with the consequences if she was wrong. 

“Why were you at the Concave?” Leliana side-stepped the question, “I reached out, but no one knew where you were. And you knew I would be here, you didn’t seek me out,” Leliana added softly. 

It was stupid to feel hurt, but she had. Twice now they had been in the same place at the same time, and Livia hadn’t found her. She shouldn’t be too surprised; based on the letters returned, Livia had seemed to have lost touch with most of her past companions recently. 

Livia wasn’t ready to share the real reason yet. It scared her too much. Painfully aware of the mark on her left shoulder, and now the green fire in her hand, Livia wanted to know what part went wrong. But she also didn’t know if she could lie to Leliana, and not just because the bard would call her bull. It was why she had stayed away for so long. Why it seemed like she just disappeared. 

She opened her mouth, trying to not lie but divulge the truth yet, but a surging pain flared through her arm, dropping her to her knees. 

The light in the sky followed, a silent scream of pain in the sky. 

Leliana dropped to her knees next to Livia, rubbing a soft palm on her back. Shouting increased, no doubt more demons falling from the sky, and Leliana looked ahead anxious. Cassandra and Solas should have reached the forward camp, hopefully clearing the way to the Breach. 

“We call it the Breach,” Leliana explained, as Livia’s breath slowed back down and she started to stand with Leliana’s aid. “There was an explosion at the Conclave. The Temple was destroyed. You were the only survivor.”

Livia nodded slowly trying to understand, catching the hitch in Leliana’s voice. Despite Livia never gaining much from the Chantry, she knew how much this hurt Leliana. Had it not been for her, Livia may as well have defiled the ashes. It wasn’t as if she cared about an ancient dead woman and learning the powers the cultists offered was tempting. 

And had no other survivors been found, that meant the Divine was dead. While Livia didn’t know exactly the nature of the relationship, she knew how close the women were. It was Justinia who sent Leliana to the Chantry after the ordeal with Marjolaine. It was probably Justinia again who brought Leliana back to the Chantry after Livia lured her away. Another one of her sins. 

They walked in silence, the crackling from the skies, screams of soldiers, and howling wind filling the void. 

Eventually the road ceased to exist and they were forced to walk along the frozen river, taking out demons as they fell from the sky. 

Livia had never seen anything like it. Her hand would pinch and a ball of green fire would hurdle towards them, crashing into the ground and producing a shade, wraith, or terror. Despite the multitude of ways she faced demons, this was by far the most dramatic. 

Still beat darkspawn, she thought as another creature was sent back to the Fade. 

They were quickly thrown into a larger battle, a writhing mass of green crystals sat in the sky, demons spitting out as quickly as they were dispatched. 

A brief reprieve came, but before Livia could turn to examine the other fighters, Solas stepped forward, taking her hand in his and thrusting it forward at the energy. 

A magnetic pull, yanked through her hand, desperate to reunite with the sky and then the crystals were gone. 

“Thank you, Solas,” Livia said, turning to the elf. 

“I did nothing. The credit is yours,” he replied smoothly. 

“Still, I didn’t know I could do that. How did you?”

“Whatever magic created the Breach also put the mark on your hand, I theorized that the mark may be able to close the rifts and if we are lucky we can close the first one."

Varric stepped forward, placing Bianca back in the holster over his shoulder. He did a quick double take and shook his head with a tense smile stretching his face. 

“Grey,” he clucked his tongue. 

“Varric,” she replied coolly. 

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, sliding her sword in its sheath on her hip. Why would Varric know the Hero of Ferelden? Cassandra turned to Leliana who quickly averted her gaze. Even Leliana didn’t know the full story of why Livia was in Kirkwall when she was, Tale of the Champion, while a fun read, was full of hyperbole and flair. 

Solas stood against his staff, his smile mildly amused. 

“Yes, well, we should get moving. We are almost to the forward camp.”

They all nodded and followed Cassandra down the bank, cutting through more snow and ice. 

Livia marched forward confidently, Starfang on her back and dagger on her hip. She wondered what happened to Spawn Seeker but had a feeling it wasn’t gone for good. 

Varric wanted to, but as often was the case, found the silence unbearable. “Why are you here, Grey?”

Livia shrugged, not turning around. 

“Do they even know who you are?” 

This stopped Livia in her tracks and she turned around to face him. 

“Why don’t you tell them. I know you’re itching to.”

Cassandra froze, confused as to the sudden shift in Varric’s voice. Even when she was interrogating him, he was always suave and slick. Now his voice dripped with poison. 

“She’s ‘Eve Hawke’, Seeker. She’s the one who blew up the Kirkwall Chantry.”

Livia laughed incredulously before lunging down the stairs and knocking into Varric, her fist already smashing into his face. 

“You lying sack--” Cassandra was between the two of them in seconds, forcing the two apart. 

Solas quickly stepped forward and examined Varric’s face. 

“Livia?” Cassandra started, “What is he saying?”

Livia sighed and cradled her right hand in her left palm. 

“She’s too much of a coward to admit her role in the explosion. I wouldn’t be surprised if she did blow up the Conclave. Her and her buddy Anders had something against them,” Varric spat, creating a small puddle of red in the snow. 

“What Anders did was Anders' choice! Had I known what he was planning…”

“It was just after the fact you couldn’t bring yourself to do what needed to be done.”

“You didn’t know him like I did! We ended the Darkspawn Civil War. Most people didn’t even care what Ferelden was like after the Blight. The Darkspawn don’t just get sucked back into the Fade. We spent months pushing back and trying to restore order.”

Livia was pacing now and switched her hands, keeping her left palm pressed tight. Solas watched as the Breach in the sky pulsed and knew Livia was feeling it everytime. 

“Besides you’re the one who wrote that book! I didn’t even do most of the things ‘Eve Hawke’ did. Why isn’t Carver or Bethany here? Right, they found better things to do than stick around and get caught up in the bullshit that follows you!”, Livia ended in a shout. 

Varric glared and spit more blood into the dirt but didn’t respond. She had always been good at that; hitting right in the sore spots for a man who was generally very good at hiding them. 

“We don’t have time for this,” Cassandra interrupted. News that Eve Hawke was Livia Cousland would have to be processed at a different time. “Solas, how is his face?”

“His nose is broken. I’ve done a minor spell here, but it will need someone more experienced to fix it properly.” Solas turned to Livia, “How’s your hand? I can tell it is causing you pain.”

“It’s fine,” she snapped and turned away from the group continuing up the stairs. 

It was only a few more minutes before they reached the main gate to the Temple path and had to close another rift. 

This time it almost felt familiar letting the magic surge forward seeking to stitch the sky back together and left Livia less drained than the first one. 

She shook her hand out as the gates opened, and was immediately met with a short man jabbing a finger at Leliana and then Cassandra. 

“Why is the prisoner walking free? She should be in chains and en route to Val Royeaux!” he ordered, but was met with no response from the soldiers scrambling along the bridge. 

“Order me?” Cassandra stepped forward, causing the man to flinch his gaze. “You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!” 

“And she might be the only one who can close the Breach,” Leliana answered smoothly, though still held onto her own doubt after hearing the argument with Varric. 

“Call a retreat. This is lost. Once a new Divine…” the man began. 

“The Most Holy is dead. The only option now is to try and close the Breach before it spreads any more.” Leliana brushed past the man to a table where a map sat. “We are here,” she gestured as Livia and Cassandra joined her. “We can either charge with the soldiers trying to cut us a path or use the old mining tunnels through the mountain.”

“We lost a full patrol in those tunnels, charging is the safest bet,” Cassandra offered. 

“But not necessarily the fastest. Livia?”

Everyone’s heads turned to her and she couldn’t help but chuckle. The desperation and hope in their eyes, it took her back to that little hut in the Korcari Wilds when the whole world was placed on her shoulders for the first time. 

“Let’s take the tunnels, it’s been awhile but I might have a shortcut.”

Within moments, the forward camp was mostly broken down, Leliana leading the men along the road while Livia and her small group headed up the mountain into the tunnels. 

\--  
“Why would you know these tunnels?” Cassandra asked as Livia examined the wall carefully before pushing a block in the wall moved out of their way. 

“The Urn?” Livia answered confused as if everyone knew the whole story now.

“You didn’t just walk along the main path?” 

Livia let out a small chuckle, “There was no main path then. It was guarded by a dragon. We had to use these tunnels and fight our way through.”

“Oh,” Cassandra exclaimed, “I thought the dragon was an embellishment.”

Livia let out a full laugh this time, “I wish. I take no major pride in killing such a magnificent beast, but there wasn’t much of an option when we tried to leave. I’d rather not face any more dragons if I can help it.”

“How many have you faced then?” Varric asked, unable to help himself. He was with her in the Bone Pits when they took down the high dragon there, but stories circulated about the dragon slaying abilities of the Hero of Ferelden.

Livia thought for a moment, mentally counting under her breath. 

“Aside from the archdemon, but is that really a high dragon? The Queen of the Blackmarsh, but she was a specter…. The one in the Bone Pit. Three? Four if you count the archdemon?” Livia answered a bit unsure of herself. “When you hear tales of everything you did and some things you didn’t, it all blurs together.”

Cassandra nodded knowingly. She barely recognized herself in her own story of becoming the Right Hand of the Divine. 

“We’ve made it.” Livia’s voice echoed stepping back outside. 

She pointed down the path that would reconnect with the forward troops and hopefully give them the chance to close the Breach.  
\--  
It didn’t take too long to cut through what little was left of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The charred bodies locked in painful poses of horror didn’t bother Livia compared to the amount of red lyrium cracking up from the ground. 

Ohgren mentioned there was lyrium under the Temple when they were here, and now it was corrupted and seething. Despite being so close to the Breach, Livia could feel the soft sing-song whispers pulling at her. 

Trying to focus past it, she heard another voice and this one was familiar. Ignoring her companions protests, she pulled loose rubble to the side before clasping her hand around the hilt in familiarity. The blade calmed and slid out of it’s trapped spot, grateful to be back in its master’s hand. 

She pulled Spawn Seeker forward, the familiar runes glowing blue and she placed it next to Starfang on her back, a sense of peace settling around her now that she was balanced again. 

Without question, they continued down the path, Livia hopping over a fallen railing down to what had once been the Grand Hall below. 

“Now is the hour of our victory,” a voice boomed throughout the area. 

Livia stepped forward towards the massive rift above their heads and watched as archers led by Leliana took position. 

Everyone looked around anxiously, weapons at the ready. 

“Keep the sacrifice still,” the voice echoed and a spectral vision appeared in the sky next to the rift. A large red man held the Divine in the air while she struggled. 

“Someone help me!”

“Put her down!” Livia’s voice echoed, her image appearing. 

“Run! Warn them!” the Divine called out but the large man was faster, “Kill her.”

There was a flash and everyone recognized it to be the explosion. 

“What was that?!” Cassandra asked, her eyes wide as she whipped around. 

“The memory of this place leaks back through the Fade,” Solas explained. 

“Well let’s seal it back up,” Livia said confidently, reaffirming her grip on her swords. 

“This rift was the first, and may close the Breach, but seems to have sealed itself. I believe you must open it first to seal it properly. There will be spirits waiting on the other side.”

“That means demons!” Cassandra called out, as more soldiers arrived and were sent to position. 

“Let’s get this over with…” Livia muttered. 

Not wanting to put Spawn Seeker down, she hoped the runes would allow her to channel the energy in her hand through the weapon. Focusing on the rift, the tug came easily, shooting forth and ripping into the sky. 

This felt different than sealing one, as the sky realigned itself and a gust of air rushed in, with a tendril of a demon trying to manifest its form. Livia recognized the shape immediately. Pride. 

“Now!” Cassandra ordered, her sword high as the archers started shooting into the demon. Livia shook her head and ran to face the demon.


	2. Right Place; Right Time [Kirkwall 9:34]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livia is in Kirkwall. The city is on fire. Someone had to put it out.

The screams and smell of burning flesh had faded into the background as Livia moved through the streets of Kirkwall killing Carta, bandits, Qunari and anyone else who got in her way. 

She had maybe a few more hours before she was supposed to rendezvous with Alistair and his team. Hopefully they had more luck because Livia hadn’t found any leads to what they were looking for. 

The sound of swords clashing and spells landing brought her to attention and sent her into a jog to aid one side or the other. 

Quickly the enemies were dispatched and Livia recognized the Grey Warden Blues but was surprised to see the newest recruit sans her commanding officer. 

“Hawke?”

“Warden-Commander!” she came to attention which Livia dismissed with a hand wave. 

“Where is Alistair?” Livia looked around but only saw a man who looked a lot like Hawke, a dwarf, a dark-haired elf, and-- 

“Anders?” He froze at the sound of his name and familiarity of the voice but stood tall and walked over to the former companion. 

“Hello, Liv. Nice weather we are having today.”

“You bastard!” she snapped, and slammed her palm into his shoulder causing him to wince. “I leave on a mission and when I return you’re gone! I thought you would have at least told me.”

Anders smiled sadly, “Liv, you were gone for almost a year. They made me get rid of Ser Pounce-a-lot, and you know I don’t sit still well. No matter how big the cage is, I don’t want to be in it.”

Livia glared at him. It was true her time in the Amgarrak Thaig took significantly longer than she planned, but coming back to the Keep and finding Anders and Justice gone was a surprise after all they had gone through together. 

“You could have left a note,” Livia huffed. 

Anders smiled weakly and nodded in agreement. She didn’t know. Why would she? Rolan came a few weeks after her departure as if it was planned. Livia would have never allowed it to be like this, but she hadn’t been there. Nathaniel wouldn’t have even allowed it, but he had stayed in Amaranthine, helping after the battle and spending time with his sister. Anders had no one left then and saw no reason to stick around. 

“Well who are you traveling with these days?” Livia couldn’t help but see her own companions in the group. The dark haired young man reminded her of Nathaniel, broody and awkward. The dwarf reminded her more of Sigrun, smiling and eager to please. And Merrill was a spot on ringer with Velanna. All limbs and uncomfortable in her environment. 

“This is Carver Hawke, it seems you know his sister,” Anders looked uncomfortable, unable to make eye contact with the Warden Hawke. “This is--” he began but was cut off. 

“Varric Tethras, at your service. Rogue, story teller, and companion to all,” his eyes shifting to Bethany who didn’t react. 

“Oh! And, I’m-m, Merrill,” the elf stammered out. “I’ve never seen swords like these, where did you get them?” She was promptly at Livia’s back running her fingers down the runes carved deep into the blades. 

Livia chuckled awkwardly before side-stepping quickly so the elf wasn’t behind her anymore. She knew she needed to move on, despite the city obviously needing help, they weren’t here to provide it. But the smoke was too thick in the sky to tell what time it was, but Livia figured she still had some more time. 

Holding her hand out in a gesture for someone to lead the way, Livia waited what felt too long before taking the lead through a city she barely knew. She glanced wearily at the group following behind her; how was she supposed to save a city from burning and do her duty she was here for?

Not feeling like there was much of a choice, she fought with the group as they moved through the city, finding a familiar synergy with Anders and his friends. While she appreciated Bethany’s skills and knew she would make a fine Warden, her brother Carver seemed like he would also make a good recruit and mentally reminded herself to suggest it before she left the city. 

In Hightown they ran into more of Ander’s friends, or “people he sometimes worked with”. The Captain of the Guard who looked vaguely familiar, and an elf with strange markings all along his skin. They reminded her of the tattoos Zevran had along his back and chest, but glowed and hummed in an unnatural way.

“Sebastian?” Bethany called out, a flutter in her voice. A man in far too clean armor turned towards her voice, sending another arrow flying into a mage’s chest. 

“Lady Hawke! I did not think I would see you again so soon after Chateau Haine. How are the Wardens treating you?”

Bethany blushed and turned her face away while Livia tried to place the man before her. 

“Sebastian Vael?”

Sebastian looked puzzled and apologetic. 

“I’m sorry my lady, I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Livia Cousland. We met at your mother’s salon in Starkhaven, about five years ago? I was there for your brother Jasper. I do believe you offered me-- what did you call it? ‘A bam-bam in the ham’? ”

Sebastian’s face turned a frightful shade of red, and Varric laughed, “I wish Ravani was here to hear that one!”

“Ah,” Sebastian coughed, “Lady Cousland. Yes. Well it has been awhile since I led that lifestyle. I have found my way into the Maker’s embrace and live to uphold His name.”

Varric was about to make a snide comment about Sebastian’s new activities when the name rolling in his head made a connection. 

“You’re the Hero of Ferelden.”

“You almost say that like an accusation.” Livia smiled and bowed, “Guilty as charged. But now I usually just go by Warden-Commander. But if you don’t want your city burned down, I suggest we keep moving. What’s going on exactly?”

Varric did most of the talking, filling Livia in what was happening in Kirkwall, while Livia was vague on why she and some other Wardens were in the area. 

They had reached the main square, having dealt with another large group of Qunari when a large chained one leapt down the stairs into the square with them, unleashing a ball of lightning. 

“What in Maker’s name is that?!” Livia shouted as they ducked behind some pillars. 

“Saarebas-- a Qunari mage,” Anders explained. “Their power is feared, and so they lock their mages up.”

“This is no time for your manifesto, Blondie. We need to take this thing down to get to the Viscount.”

It was a tiring battle, the seerabas never seemed to wear down, but finally the lot of them were able to weaken it enough, Livia taking the killing blow by slicing its head off with both of her swords. 

“Pretty neat trick, Grey,” Varric commented, always impressed when real life lived up to his exaggerated storytelling. 

“Grey? A bit on the nose, isn’t it?” Livia asked, wiping the blood off Starfang before placing it on her back. 

Varric shrugged, “Give me a bit more time and I’ll have something better.”

Livia shook her head, “I like it. Keep it.”

By the time they made it to the Viscount’s Keep, the Knight-Commander and First Enchanter were arguing loudly, the tension in the air thick and menacing. 

Livia was almost taken back by their hostilities. While she never had a feeling that Greagoir and Irving were buddies, they at least respected the other’s role in their lives. But now was not the time for pleasantries, from what Varric told her, the city was on the edge of all out war with the Qunari and should things not be settled now, it could spread out of control. 

“Enough! You have a war brewing on your doorstep and you fight over what? Semantics?! Have the mages throw up barriers, archers suppress fire from the spear throwers, and my team will run in and end this before it’s too late.” Livia quickly made sure what she said made sense, the large stairway posed a bit of a problem, but she had laid siege to multiple keeps at this point and they needed to get inside quickly. 

“And who are you?” the Knight-Commander ordered. Her brilliant blue eyes flashing with rage before calming slightly. “You’re Hawke, aren’t you? I’ve heard what you’ve done for the Order. If we want to strike back, now is the time.”

Livia looked puzzled but didn’t correct the Knight-Commander, and neither did any of her companions. She didn’t know why Hawke was a big name around here, Bethany had been with the Wardens for a couple years now, and Carver didn’t seem the type to be running around making a name for himself. But she prefered it to “Warden” and almost wished her last name wasn’t such a mouthful. 

Quickly the battle plan was agreed upon, and Livia and her team were charging up the stairs to face even more Qunari. What could have brought them here in such numbers? 

Upon entering the Keep, they were met with the aftermath of a bloodbath. Bodies laid strewn across the room twisted in ways that bones and muscles were not meant to twist. Livia covered her nose with the back of her hand and carefully placed each foot to avoid the copious amounts of blood pooling on the marble floors. 

While she had a loose understanding why the Qunari were here, something still felt off, and she was determined to end this before more blood was shed.  
Marching into the throne room they were met with the largest man Livia had ever seen. He stood at the top of the stairs, looming over the nobles gathered in the hall. And then there were the massive horns protruding from his head. Sten had mentioned that he was a rarity with his hornless head, and even after killing a multitude of Qunari with horns, Livia was not prepared for how large Qunari horns could get. 

“Here is your viscount,” he rumbled, chucking a dismembered head down the steps to the gasps and whimpers of the nobles. 

“You dare! You are starting a war!” a man cried out as if words would fix this. He was quickly silenced by a Qunari, who quickly and efficiently twisted the man’s head too far, snapping his neck. 

“Look at you. Like fat dathrasi you feed and feed and complain only when your meal is interrupted. You do not look up. You do not see that the grass is bare. All you leave in your wake is misery. You are blind. I will make you see. But we have guests.”

The nobles moved away quickly from the group that had gathered in the hall. Bethany had been sent to meet up the Wardens and explain Livia’s absence. Aveline, Anders, Carver, and Sebastian all stayed outside to help the different factions now gathered outside the Keep ready to jump into the fray should anything else go ary. 

“Shanedan, Hawke. I expected you.” Once again Livia had been deemed a Hawke. How many were wandering this city to be so well known? She looked to Varric for assistance and he nodded his head to go along with it. 

“Maraas toh ebra-shok. You alone are basalit-an. This is what respect looks like, bas!” he shouted at the cowering people. “Some of you will never earn it! So tell me, Hawke: You know I am denied Par Vollen until the Tome of Koslun is found. How would you see this conflict resolved without it? ” The Arishok was in front of Livia now, his massive form blocking out any light weekly shining in from the windows. 

This was not someone she wanted to fight, and she had no clue what the Tome of Koslun was or why she would know where it was. 

A grunt drew their attention as another figure walked in, stepping over a downed Qunari. 

“I believe I can answer that.” She walked confidently up to the Arishok and handed him a large book. “I’m sure you’ll find this mostly undamaged.”  
“The Tome of Koslun,” the Arishok said wistfully, carefully looking over the returned property. 

“It took me a while to get back, what with all the fighting everywhere.” The woman said, giving Livia a knowing look, “You know how it is.” 

Her eyes widened with recognition and Varric knocked his boot into the woman’s and she didn’t say a word; Livia still unsure why she should know this woman. Regardless of the familiarity from this woman, Livia was furious. Hundreds had died in the battle, and more were suffering and would be for a while. 

“So this is your fault,” her eyes narrowing in disgust. 

“Wait, I was half-way to Ostwick before I realized I needed to return. That has to count for something,” the woman said backing up. 

“Hawke,” Varric said low, “Isabela,” he enunciated hoping it would jog Livia’s memory, “has seen the error of her ways. Give her a chance,” he pleaded. 

Livia huffed, the name ringing familiar, but her short time with Varric already led her to trust him, so she waited. 

“The relic is reclaimed. I am now free to return to Par Vollen-- with the thief,” the Arishok announced, seeming to miss the exchange right in front of him. 

“What?” Isabela asked, already in position to bolt. 

“You thought you could strand them here for four years without consequence?” Fenris asked. Livia held her tongue. She trusted Varric, but it seemed he had not told her the whole story. 

“She stole the Tome of Koslun. She must return with us.”

“Sounds like you have something specific in mind,” Livia stalled. She wasn’t sure what to do here. This wasn’t her fight, wasn’t her city. While Isabela looked familiar, she still wasn’t sure who she was. Varric had already asked for mercy, but Fenris seemed to think whatever had transpired deserved punishment. 

“She will submit to the Qun and the Ben-Hassrath. More than that I will not say,” he growled. 

Livia knew little of the Qun, and while she respected Sten greatly from their time together, it didn’t feel right to hand Isabela over.

“Your tome is returned. She stays.”

“I’m so glad you came back, Isabela! Don’t worry, everything will be fine, now,” Merrill reassured her. 

“Then you leave me no choice,” the Arishok threatened. “I challenge you, Hawke. You and I will battle to the death, with her as the prize.”

“No! If you’re going to duel anyone, duel me!” Isabela challenged. That’s when Livia realized it was Isabela from the Pearl in Denerim. Her skin and hair had darkened from the sun, but now Livia saw the duelist she learned how to play Wicked Grace from. 

“You are not basalit-an. You are not worthy,” the Arishok dismissed and turned back to Livia. 

“I accept your challenge,” Livia said confidently. 

“Meravas! So shall it be!”

The Arishok was a dual-wielder as well; with a massive axe and sword twice as long as Starfang, and despite how surprisingly fast the Arishok was considering his size, Livia was faster. 

They traded blow for blow, and when the blades became too heavy to parry, Livia would sprint around the large hall, giving her arms and shoulders a break, and forcing the Qunari to chase her. It was a brutal battle for both parties, but finally ended with Livia pulling Spawn Seeker from the chest of the Arishok. 

Fallen and disarmed, he scooted backwards, threatening with his dying breath, that one day they would return. 

The rest of the Qunari left without a word, passing Meredith, Orsino, and the companions left outside as they ran into the throne room. 

“Is it over?” Meredith asked, and Livia could only nod. What extra stamina that helped her stay alive was now gone, and she was worried she might collapse any moment. 

The nobles in the room began cheering, trying to crowd around Livia, who was gratefully moved away by Varric and Fenris. 

“That was most impressive,” Fenris muttered in her ear as they helped her settle on the steps. 

“Well done,” Meredith congratulated. “It appears Kirkwall has a new champion.”

The crowd cheered again and Livia waved weakly. When she was first paraded in front of Denerim after killing the archdemon, part of her loved it. Her father would have been so proud. Duncan would have been so proud. But after just under a year of marching around Ferelden, she was tired. She only had a short break before she was thrust into the Darkspawn Civil War, and it hadn’t felt like she had a break since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dialogue taken from the game for this one, thank you everyone who had posted (with subtitles) on YouTube, 'cause I haven't gotten here on my Eve Hawke play. 
> 
> I'm still not 100% thrilled why Livia is in Kirkwall or why she sticks around, but I hope later chapters will help clear it. I'm writing scenes in later chapters when the inspiration hits, and also trying to keep my own continuity.
> 
> Also, this world state, has Alistair has a Warden. I have a few scenes later when I wanted to make him king. It feels a bit too much like my other big story: Long May He Reign, but at the same time works better for what I have planned, but not as well for other reasons. If this chapter is edited in a few months, that might be the case, or I will make it "extra" chapters at the end/in a different work.


	3. You’re the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out in the Hinterlands, with hearts on their sleeves, Varric and Livia finally air out some bad feelings.

The meeting with Mother Giselle had gone as well as it could have and now Livia and her companions were on their way to see the Horsemaster Dennet just outside of Redcliffe. 

Being in a moderately familiar Ferelden, Livia felt refreshed. The aftermath of closing the rift in Haven had left a sour taste in her stomach. 

Herald of Andraste, they called her. She rolled her eyes at the thought. It wasn’t that she didn’t think there was a Maker, but she also had no proof He existed. Leilana had tried so many times to change her mind in the past, but Livia was content to live her life as it happened and not worry about the time after her death. 

Even after the Urn’s ashes saved Eamon, she just wasn’t convinced it was anything more than magic. Her and Wynne had spoken a few times about the possibility that Andraste was a mage, if she even lived to begin with. 

Just outside Dennet’s farm, they fought off a pack of particularly ferocious wolves, something she hadn’t seen since the Wilds. 

“A demon may have taken over the pack,” Solas commented as they set up a small camp and marked on their map to make a more permanent one. 

Livia liked Solas quite a bit. He was well learned in his travels and had fascinating insight into even moments from her life. 

He shared the feelings he saw in the Fade during Ostagar, and while Livia could respect his perceived perception of Loghain’s thoughts and fears, she would not change her mind that executing the man had been the best move. 

She could feel his disapproval when she said something he didn’t agree with, but a quick question and he was more than happy to share his tales. 

“I’ll wait out here,” Varric announced when they reached the main house. Livia rolled her eyes but let him be. They hadn’t spoken more than a few words since closing the rift, and she was fine with that. His hurt feelings couldn’t weigh her down right now while the world, once again, rested on her shoulders. 

Cassandra scoffed, a common trait of the Seeker. She and Livia had quite a lot in common as the Hero of Ferelden and Hero of Orlais. They spoke mostly of the pedestals the world placed them on, and had yet to dig much deeper, and Livia was grateful. She knew she would have to explain and try to fix things with Varric, but there also wasn’t a lot that could be done to fix the past. 

The agreement for the horses was quickly agreed upon, the Horsemaster offering one of his finest horses as a good faith move. 

The horse was beautiful, a lovely Amaranthine Charger, when Livia mentioned she had lived there for awhile.

“A gorgeous creature, ser. Wish I had a few of these when I was in the area last.”

“Oh? When were you last in Redcliffe?”

“During the Fifth Blight,” Livia said absentmindedly, stroking the grey dappled coat. 

“What did you say your name was again?” 

“Livia Cousland, messer.”

The man’s eyes widened, “You’re the Hero of Ferelden.”

“I don’t go by that title much anymore,” she replied sadly. “Would have been a lot faster if I didn’t have to walk everywhere,” she laughed despite the sadness in her voice. 

“Well, you hold your bargain, and I will hold mine.”

Livia nodded firmly and the two shook hands again. 

“Herald?” Dennet started, “For a Ferelden, you sure talk like a Free Marcher sometimes.”

Livia nodded, taking the reins in her hand and walking away.   
\--  
The wolves, which were in fact taken over by a demon, were no longer an issue and the guard towers were marked to be built within the week. 

Livia sat by the waterfall of their camp, skipping stones into the shallow waters, while the sun set over the mountains.

Cassandra stood behind her, shifting on her feet, unsure where to start. She wasn’t normally this shy, but there was a certain awe that this was the Hero of Ferelden and Champion of Kirkwall, two women she greatly admired, and they happened to be one in the same. 

Livia knowing it was time for it to come out, started. 

“I didn’t mean to kill the Arishok. Once the duel was set, I did, I had no interest in dying then. But then they named me the Champion and it came with its own set of chains.” Livia chuckled remorsefully. “City of Chains, indeed.”

Cassandra moved carefully to come sit down next to her, watching Livia’s eyes go somewhere else. 

“I was, am? Warden Commander in Ferelden. I was in the Free Marches for many reasons, but not to become anyone. He was right. Is right. I keep trying to save the world. But the world keeps needing to be saved, and if not me, who else?”

Varric snorted from the fire, obviously listening. 

“Is that how you see it? Only you, the great Livia, can save us pathetic mortals?”

Livia shook her head, trying to not bite. But Oghren saw the berserker in her, and holding anger back wasn’t a strong suit. 

“You wrote the book, Varric. You encouraged me to use the name ‘Hawke’ while I was in Kirkwall. I may have become the Champion, but you made me the legend.”

“Only because you stole Sunshine and drove Carver away.”

“Stole Bethany?” Livia was standing now, staring at the dwarf. “Whose expedition was it that took her into the Deep Roads? Who heard about the Hawke twins and sought them out and then dragged them into chaos? They were children, Varric! And Carver left to get out of the shadow you were trying to put him under. He chose the Templars because that was the best way he thought he could help.”

Varric’s fists were clenched and he turned away, knowing how much truth were in her words. 

“You didn’t stay. You left us,” he sighed. 

Livia was now the one to turn away. 

“Kirkwall wasn’t my home. Wasn’t my responsibility. You knew I hated it there, and yet I stayed for three years. I left a family and my home, when I became ‘Eve Hawke’. I didn’t owe that city any more than it took from me.”

“What about Blondie?” Varric said, twisting the largest knife between them. 

He knew, or rather had seen Anders lose to Vengeance over the years and thought if anyone could see it, it would be someone who had known him longer than anyone in Kirkwall. But Livia brushed it aside, even helping him gather the materials for his bomb, as if she had no idea. 

And in the aftermath, she just let him go. No aiding, no helping, just to be free of his crimes against a city he called home. 

“I’ve already explained myself. I don’t owe you anything else,” Livia sneered splashing through the pond. 

“Were you sleeping with him?” Varric called out suddenly, his voice oddly full of hurt. 

Livia gasped and sputtered, unable to get the words out. 

“What?!” 

“Were. You. Sleeping. With. Him,” Varric enunciated very slowly. In the Tale of the Champion, it was hinted that Eve Hawke and Anders had a relationship, just based on what Varric saw when they were together. Standing a bit too close while walking down the streets, the way she would brush the hair out of his face after a battle, and Anders’ evasive comments whenever Varric asked. 

Varric saw it. Bethany saw it. His Sunshine would dim when seeing the two together. The year leading up to the Deep Roads, Bethany and Anders were getting very close. They practiced a similar style of magic, and Anders made Bethany feel safer about her magic and then about her fate as a Grey Warden. 

They traveled together a few more times, and while Bethany and Anders stayed friendly, Anders had obviously moved on, quick to latch onto Livia like a love sick puppy. 

Laughter broke Varric’s thoughts, and he glared at the woman standing ankle deep in water, clutching her sides. 

“You’re in love with her,” she gasped out. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh. But that’s what’s been eating you up? Me and Anders? Not that I didn’t kill him, but that you think I fucked him? Maker, no. He was like a brother to me. There’s only been one, and he, and he...” Livia trailed off, dropping into a crouch. 

Cassandra looked awkwardly between Varric and Livia, unsure how to process everything that transpired. She knew now why Varric didn’t tell her where Hawke was, he honestly had no clue. And why the Hero and the Champion both vanished. Now she was the Herald and she was practically in a ball tucked in around herself. 

Cassandra stepped into the water, not caring that her boots were filling up, and crouched next to Livia, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulder. 

“I know,” she whispered soothingly, not knowing what she knew or if it was what Livia needed to hear. Livia nodded into her knees, letting herself lean into Cassandra. 

Varric shuffled awkwardly around the fire not knowing what to do or say. 

A snap of a twig brought everyone quickly to attention as a figure stepped into the fire light. 

Solas’s eyes shifted between the other three before holding up a basket. 

“I’ve brought dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one almost wrote itself. I knew I wanted to play up a relationship that wasn't super extra buddy with Varric, because it felt right, but it took me a second to get the angle right. I knew it would be something to do with Kirkwall and Bethany, but that was it at first. Pretty pleased with this. They aren't BFFs yet thought, I want to keep pushing their relationship. 100% love for Cassandra and Livia though. Warrior Princesses in action! Definitely want a DLC playing as Cassandra when she becomes "Hero of Orlais" 
> 
> I also know that this story is a huge fanservice for me because I love Livia Cousland too much, but I don't want her to be a Mary Sue or have BS faults just for the fun of it. Livia has a lot me in it, my own fears and worries, but is also a somewhat idealized me, but I think she is also enough her own person considering everything she has been through. 
> 
> I hope it doesn't feel weirdly OOC for Solas to be almost this punchline, comedy relief bit at the end, but he either is super quiet and doesn't care about this conversation or just straight up misses it. He will get more respect in the future, I promise.


	4. Which Side are You On? [Kirkwall 9:37]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the last straw, for everyone. No one walked away unchanged.

Right of Annulment. Meredith’s cold voice told Livia that the knight-commander would not hesitate in the slightest or even wait for the official order before slaughtering all mages in Kirkwall. 

Livia missed Greagoir. He was a firm man, but a fair one. Even when he mentioned the Right of Annulment of Ferelden’s Circle, he didn’t seem thrilled by the idea. Meredith had a wild look in her eyes, like she was excited to lay waste to every mage in her path. 

Livia was also unsure why people kept calling upon her. Orsino had also summoned her to discuss what she would do to protect mages in Kirkwall. She wasn’t even sure why she was still here. This city had disaster after disaster, and so she spent three years throughout the Free Marches trying to help however she could. Her letters to and from Vigil’s Keep were slowing, and she knew she was pushing her luck by staying away so long.

She had completed at least one major task that helped her duty as a Warden. It might only have happened because of the Hawke family, but it gave her the chance to meet another one of the ancient Magisters. 

Yet, as she sat in the Hanged Man nursing a mug, she had no clue what she was doing. 

“Why the long face, Grey?” Varric asked, slumping into the chair next to her, a mug of ale already being brought to him. 

“Why am I here, Varric? I should have left years ago. I don’t know this city, or how to help it.”

Varric frowned and looked down at the mug in his hands. 

“You’re the Champion and Kirkwall needs you. Are you wishing you left?”

Livia raised an eyebrow at him but relaxed her face and sighed. She should have left. She shouldn’t have involved herself with the Qunari in the first place. She wasn’t even sure if Alistair ever got her letters or if he would understand why she stayed away for so long. Arching her back into the chair, she winced slightly, but there was no time for that now. 

“I think,” Varric started when Livia didn’t respond, “that Kirkwall saved you the way you saved her. You needed a place to be helpful, and here we are!” he added with a chuckle. “We need you, Grey, don’t even think of going anywhere.” Varric smiled and placed a gloved hand over Livia’s. She returned the smile but couldn’t help the feeling that this wasn’t right; she wasn’t supposed to be here.

Livia would have been content to sit and drink till she couldn’t think, but was quickly interrupted in this plan when shouting outside the tavern grabbed Livia’s and most of the other patron’s attention. Livia stood anxiously by the door while Varric grabbed Bianca, the tension in the air growing thick and uncomfortable. 

Rushing outside, they followed the crowd forming around Orsino and Meredith, who were in, yet another, screaming match. 

“You are harboring blood mages and I intend to root them out before they infect this city!”

“Blood magic! Where do you not see blood magic? My people cannot sneeze without you accusing them of corruption.”

Livia snickered at the exaggeration, but to be fair to the knight-commander, the number of blood mages was unprecedented. And while a part of her saw no issues with the school of magic, she also understood how much of a problem it was here. 

“Do not trifle with me, mage. My patience is at an end.”

Maybe that was the word Livia had been seeking: patience. She too, felt overly sensitized to this city and it’s needs. 

“A wonder that I never saw it begin!” Orsino shot back. 

“Enough!” Livia finally interjected. Yes, her patience was at its end. This ended here and now, one way or another. 

“This does not involve you, Champion.”

“It involved me when you brought your screaming match into the streets.” Livia shifted back on one foot, if things were to get ugly, she needed to be ready. 

“She deserves to know what you have done!” Orsino accused, and Livia wondered if the Rite of Annulment had arrived. 

“What I have done is protect the people of this city, time and again.” Meredith insisted, “What I have done is protect you mages from your curse and your own stupidity. And I will not stop doing it. I will not lower our guard, I dare not!” She had turned to Livia, an almost pleading look in her eyes to stand beside her now. But, she was insane, that was clear.

“You’ve done anything but protect! You spend most of your time locked in your office!” Livia protested. “Cullen spends more time in the field trying to fix the spread of corruption,” Orsino smiled smugly, “on both sides of this! You’ve both set quite the example for your people.”

Both were silent. Livia was furious. She should have left this Maker forsaken city years ago. But she knew it was the people who suffered, and that’s why she stayed. 

“Tell me, Champion,” there was a softness in Meredith’s voice and eyes, “that you have not seen with your own eyes what they can do, heard the lies of mages that seek power!” her voice raised as her face hardened. There was no compromise here. 

“That’s no excuse…” Livia sighed. “Your templars are just as ripe for corruption. You’ve made sure of that.” One quick movement, and it could all be over. The dagger sat on her hip, ready to be used. 

“You would cast us all as villains!” Orsino stepped forward. 

“It breaks my heart, but we must be vigilant. Do not cast me a tyrant for doing the Maker’s work.”

“The grand cleric will put a stop to this!” Orsino turned to head up the long steps to Hightown, the knight-commander hot on his heels.

“You will not bring her Grace into this!”

“The grand cleric cannot help you!” boomed a voice, drawing everyone’s attention to Anders. 

His eyes were flickering with power and Livia winced. Vengeance. She was heartbroken to see the battle inside of Anders had been lost. The being she called Justice was no more and the man was lost to hate. 

“You have failed us! The Circle has failed us! The Chantry has failed us! There can be no half measures….”

“Explain yourself--” Meredith was cut off by a loud boom, fiery red light shot up into the sky, as everyone turned and watched the chantry towers explode outwards, sending dust, debris and fire raining down on the city. 

“Maker, have mercy!” Meredith exclaimed. 

Livia turned, Varric, Merril and Isabela at her side and ready to fight. 

“There can be no peace,” Anders whispered and gave Livia a heart shattering look. “I’m sorry,” he mouthed, before taking off down one of the alleys. Meredith signaled and four templars tooks off after him. They would never catch him; he knew these streets too well. But she would find him and when she did, there would be blood to pay. 

“The grand cleric has been slain by magic, the chantry destroyed,” Meredith’s voice started low before picking up volume, “as knight-commander of Kirkwall, I hereby invoke the Right of Annulment. Every mage in the Circle is to be executed--immediately.” 

The templars with Meredith drew their swords and started moving in on Orsino and his entourage, who quickly drew their staffs, the air starting to crackle. 

“Champion! We are not responsible. You must help us!”

Livia drew her blades, her companions already in full position

“And I demand you stand with us! Even you must see this outrage cannot be tolerated,” Meredith demanded. 

“What are we going to do, Grey?” Varric asked, Bianca ready to fire. 

“We stand for the city,” Livia hissed through her teeth. 

“You cannot keep out of this, Champion! You must choose a side!”

All the weapons were pointed at her now, Orsino’s face was pleading, and Meredith’s was hard with rage. 

“I will defend the defenseless,” Livia shouted, stepping back as Isabela threw down a smoke grenade. 

They quickly ducked into one of the sewer entrances, gone before the smoke cleared. Waiting in the shadows there was shouting and the sounds of a battle that quickly faded. They sprinted under the city, coming back up in Dark Town. 

Bloodies laid strewn along the streets, a mixture of mages, templars, bandits, and innocents. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Varric muttered. 

“Do you have a better idea?” Livia snapped. “This is an impossible war with terrible outcomes no matter what. Whatever happens here affects the fate of Circles across the world. I’m the Champion and I will protect the people.”

Varric grumbled but nodded and stayed silent. 

It felt like every few hundred feet there was another skirmish that needed to be dealt with. Livia wasn’t sure what the orders were, but templars and mages alike turned on her, even when she came to the aid against blood mages or protecting mages. The whole city wanted her to pick a side, but she wouldn’t. 

They finally cleared the path and found Anders in his clinic, the space already cleaned out, Anders gathering a couple bags. 

“Coward,” Livia’s voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“I was hoping to be gone before you arrived.” 

“That’s what you do: runaway. Should have given you to the templars in Amaranthine.” 

Anders flinched and walked to Livia, staring her in the eyes. 

“It’s not over yet, Livi. I have more to do, more Circles to free. I’m doing this because of you…”

“Because of me?! What, ever made you think this is what I would want?” 

“You taught me to be strong and stand by my convictions, no matter how unpopular, when you let the Architect live. You will find the cure to the Calling and free the Wardens, and I will free all the mages.”

Livia groaned in frustration, “And I killed Corypheus! You were there both times! You yourself said I should have thought more before allowing the Architect to live.”

Anders’s eyes seemed to glaze over. He was in too deep, and didn’t hear her words anymore. 

“Grey…” Varric called from the doorway where he and Isabela were waiting. “We need to go.”

“I’m sorry Livi, I hope you can forgive me.” He leaned in, brushing his lips against her cheek before darting off to the back of the clinic, pushing against a wall, which opened, allowing him to escape out the back. 

Livia joined her companions, irritation and confusion swirling inside her. Why did it have to end this way?

Varric looked sideways at Livia but didn’t say anything, his own thoughts pulling and tugging. At the very least Anders needed to stay in the city and see the damage he caused, but when Livia returned without him and no sign of the mage, Varric felt a twist in his gut. 

They moved hurriedly through the alleys of Darktown, cutting through the docks towards the Gallows where they would surely find most of the templars and mages. 

Reaching the courtyard framed with the massive statues, a fight was already in progress, Livia and her team jumping into the fray to help where they could. 

When it was over, there were a few mages and a few templars left, seeming unwilling to keep playing the game set in motion. 

Cullen led the templars, nodding carefully to Livia and leading them away. 

A mage ran up to Livia, a wide panic set in his eyes. 

“Champion, the First Enchanter, he’s performing a ritual with blood magic, you have to come help us.”

Livia nodded and they ran with the mage into the tower, just in time to see Orsino finish his transformation. 

Her heart fell into her stomach and her legs turned to jelly. Easily one of the hardest battles of her life, and here it was again; a Harvester. 

She killed it. She destroyed the research. Right? How could Orsino know how to make one of these things?

There was a line of templars just ahead of them, who were quickly cut down by the enraged beast. 

Carver with Aveline, Fenris and Sebastian came running in to see the last of the templars crushed by the Harvester. 

“What in Maker’s name is that?!” Carver called out, coming to stand next to Livia. 

“It was the First Enchanter. It’s an abomination now. We must destroy it.”

They all quickly fell into formation, charging the beast and chipping away at the corpses it was using as a form. 

It was a brutal fight, but not only did Livia have more experience, she had more people to help her along the way. 

Isabela and Varric threw smoke bombs to disorientate the beast, while Sebastian and Merrill took out the corpses the Harvester kept summoning. 

Eventually they wore down the corpse body and were left with only the head as it scampered around. With every swordsman’s blade at the ready, they cornered the head in a circle of swords, Livia stepping forward and dropping her boot down on the head over and over again, till it was a pile of mashed flesh. 

Everyone smiled wearily at each other, hoping this was over, but no one thought Meredith would let them off so easily. 

“Commander,” Bethany’s came forward, a frown on her face. Livia hadn’t even noticed when she joined the battle. 

Splitting into three smaller groups, each Hawke and Livia leading two of their companions, they carefully left the tower, prepared for anything that might be thrown at them. 

Livia, Isabela, and Merril went first, knowing Meredith would want an audience with the Champion. 

Carver, Fenris and Aveline were in position along the pillars, ready to charge to create a diversion if needed; and Bethany, Varric and Sebastian were all in place to rain down magic and arrows.

“And here we are, Champion, at long last.”

Meredith stood with a surprisingly large force of templars considering how many Livia and her companions killed. Cullen stood off to her side, his face turned away. 

There were so many things running through Livia’s head to say to this woman. But it felt cheap to accuse her or belittle her at this time. The knight-commander had obviously gone insane. Maybe blood mages did influence her. 

“Yes,” Livia answered simply. She took no pride in what was to come, much in the same way it only saddened her that way Orsino decided to end it. 

“You are no mage, but in aiding them, you will share their fate.”

“I aided the city! You and Orsino were willing to let the city be torn apart by your factions and I couldn’t stand by that.”

“Knight-Commander, I thought we intended to arrest the Champion,” Cullen spoke up, refusing to look Livia in the eyes. 

“You will do as I command, Cullen,” she replied, a wild look in her eyes. 

“No,” Cullen said firmly. “I defended you when Thrask started whispering you were mad. But this is too far.”

“I will not allow insubordination! We must stay true to our path!” Meredith drew her sword on Cullen, it was glowing red and singing a song that felt so familiar but wasn’t quite the call of the Old Gods. 

Livia heard Varric swear, and everyone joined her at the bottom of the stairs, visible and ready to fight. 

“You recognize it, do you not? Pure lyrium taken from the Deep Roads. The dwarf charged a great deal for his prize,” she taunted Varric, running the flat of the blade along her forearm. 

“It killed him, Meredith!” Varric pleaded. 

Meredith didn’t even seem to register his words and turned to her men.

“All of you, I want them dead!”

The templars hesitated, and while Livia wanted nothing more than her blades in her hands she was also standing very close to the very large sword the knight-commander held. 

“Enough! This is not what the Order stands for. Knight-Commander, step down. I relieve you of your command!”

A bit late for that, Cullen, Livia grumbled. She knew Cullen thought little of her, even more so when they recognized each other, but he was honest and the fact that he ignored the person going crazy in front of him was unforgivable. 

Meredith quickly turned her ire on Cullen. “My own knight-captain falls prey to the influence of blood magic,” she let her blade drop and turned in a circle, the templars starting to tighten around her. Livia took this chance to give herself some more space and brought Starfang and Spawn Seeker out and ready to fight. 

“You all have! You’re weak, allowing the mages to control your minds, to turn you against me!” She swung her sword around wildly, causing most of the templars to back up. Her ire was palpable, and the sword glowed red, matching its masters anger. “But I don’t need any of you! I will protect this city myself!”

Her sword was once again in Livia’s direction, but she was ready for it now. Cullen quickly stepped in front of Livia, his blade drawn at Meredith’s throat. 

“You’ll have to go through me,” he hissed through gritted teeth. 

Meredith slammed her sword into the ground and began reciting the Chant, “Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter!”

Taking advantage of the lowered weapon, Livia moved first, her companions joining her. 

Most of the templars joined Cullen, but several still stood with their knight-commander. 

As the fight pressed on, Meredith grew sloppy and wild with her swings, causing Livia to leap back or else get gutted. 

Magic and arrows flew at her, none seeming to do more than irritate her. She finally bowed down, before her head snapped up, her eyes glowing red. 

“Maker, your servant begs you for the strength to defeat this evil!” Leaping in an unnaturally high arch, Meredith landed on the podium on the stairs, slamming her blade back into the ground. Everyone watched in horror as fire and lightning shot out of the ground and brought life to the statues in the courtyard. 

Livia watched stunned, as the massive pieces of metal and stone creaked to life and joined Meredith against them. 

Meredith watched with sadistic glee from her perch, bringing more and more statues to life, as Livia and her team began to wear down, despite falling several of the lyrium golems. 

The statues finally ceased being created and Meredith rejoined everyone in the courtyard, her body glowing red and her movements jerky and slowed. 

“I will not be defeated!” she cried out and raised her sword trying to summon more power. 

Evidently she pushed too hard, the sword shattering in her grasp, sending her to her knees. Letting out a blood curdling scream, she froze in place, the lyrium fusing the metal from her sword into her skin, hardened into a twisted statue. 

The air calmed and cleared, but everyone was still on edge. Cullen regrouped the remaining templars, and locked eyes with Livia. They both gave each other a slight nod and Livia and her teams walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched some YouTube to get the dialogue and my goodness do they talk a lot! Just kill each other already!


	5. Note from Author

I'm going to leave this for now (instead of deleting it), but I am currently rewriting from chapter 1 and enough is shifting that this version is not the direction I wanted to go in. Some chapters might end up being the same in the end, or same scenes but moved around. But for now, this isn't the story I want to tell. 

More focus is being poured into Long May He Reign, and I want to get more of that done before posting for this story as well. LMHR is looking to be 40+ chapters, and this one will probably be 25+. 

I hope you will return to this with me when I come back to it. And please check out some of my other works if you like this story! Livia Cousland is my favorite fictional person ever, and I really want to tell a lot of fun stories with her and some of my other Wardens/Hawke/Inkys!

**Author's Note:**

> This is why Long May He Reign has ceased for the time being. Also life was getting in the way of writing in general. With a "stay-at-home" order and no work, I'm trying to spend as much time as I can writing (when not playing Animal Crossing, DAO, or DAI). I hope to get back into LMHR soon, and try to update both of these stories (and maybe the Dragon Age Chronicles) more frequently. 
> 
> Spawn Seeker is the name Livia gave to Maric's Blade. In the game it glows with yellow runes, but is written with blue runes in The Calling by Daivd Gaider. I have decided to play with it either way I want, so SS will be all the color's of the rainbow as I see fit.


End file.
